


Fifth

by isitandwonder



Series: Sherlock Advent Calendar [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Dinner, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isitandwonder/pseuds/isitandwonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I bring a candle, it's more romantic.” The waiter hurried away.<br/>“I'm not his date!” John exclaimed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifth

“I bring a candle, it's more romantic.” The waiter hurried away.

“I'm not his date!” John exclaimed.

“Well, of course you are.” Sherlock declared a little bit annoyed.

“Yes, all right,” John conceded in a hushed tone, “but it's… private… not for all the world to know.”

“Why not?” Sherlock asked puzzled. “You said it's fine, having a boyfriend.”

“Yes, I know. But I wasn't talking about us, then. I was talking… in general terms.”

“So, in general terms, having a boyfriend is fine but in our special circumstances, it's not?” Sherlock sounded not offended, just bewildered.

“God, you make me sound like a fucking hypocrite!”

“No, you manage that perfectly well on your own account.” Sherlock snubbed.

The candle arrived and was prominently placed in the middle of their table. John winced. Sherlock ignored both the benign gesture and John's adverse reaction.

John waited until the waiter had taken their orders and disappeared.

“It's just… I don't know. I don't know if I'm ready to… come out. I thought of myself as straight all my life.”

Sherlock just snorted.

“Well, you don't care what people think of you, with your dashing looks and that big brain but we mere mortals are consciously aware of the impression we make on others.”

“And you fear… people… will think less of you because we share a bed?”

“Not necessarily less, but… different.” John sighed.

“That's ridiculous and insulting. Why do you give second thoughts to people who neither know you nor care if you live or die?”

“Because it matters… to me… what people think of me.”

Sherlock arched a poignant eyebrow, slightly befuddled. “Everybody already thinks we are shagging anyway. I can't see what has changed.”

“That we are actually shagging, Sherlock!” John exclaimed, getting impatient and furious. For a genius, Sherlock could be blithely thick sometimes.

The heads on the surrounding tables turned in their direction. John's small outburts got them both curious glances.

“Smooth, John.” Sherlock commented drily.

John lowered his head in his hands and shook it, embarrassed and a bit desperate. “You know what? Forget it. Just… drop it, ok?”

“I wonder...”

“No, stop it.” With that, John leaned in, grabbed Sherlock by the back of his neck and pulled him into an eager, deep, passionate kiss. Somewhere in the vicinity, cutlery clattered and from the next table emanated a sudden sharp cough.

“You are right.” John murmured against Sherlock's parted lips. “You are always right, and I'm an idiot… and a total twat. Now, let's have dinner.”

And although Sherlock Holmes didn't give a toss about what other people thought of him and John he couldn't wipe the beaming smile off his face for the rest of the evening.


End file.
